Shiny Happy People
by sarcasticallydelicious
Summary: Diana doesn't like shiny things. Or people.


Stentorian adj. extremely loud

* * *

"Aha, ahahaha!"

She was laughing again. Diana's eyelid had acquired an involuntary twitch in the short span of the practice match.

In the two weeks since Diana had been accepted into the League of Legends, she had been in three practice matches, but hadn't seen the inside of the Rift or heads or tails of the Solari's champion. The Institute had her on a tight enough schedule to largely distract her from the latter, fighting a bizarre collection of fallen angels, robots, and men with biceps as wide as her waist.

At least off the Rift the restrictions on her power were not so great. Even still, this plaything of a body she wore on the practice field had been melted, frozen, blinded, and impaled.

And now she was being slowly driven insane by a giggling Demacian waif.

"You know, you could try talking to me," the girl called over, spinning her wand and tossing a ball of light into an unfortunate minion. "Then I'd have something else to do besides telling jokes to myself."

Diana ignored her. Claita in the Solari had been similarly irritating, but would eventually stop if Diana ignored her long enough.

Claita. At least Lu- Lumina? Luxray? …this girl's verbal diarrhea wasn't centered on how the sun loved them and wanted them to be happy.

The girl continued despite Diana's obvious disinterest. "Let's start again. Hi, I'm Lux." Her voice dropped an octave and a half. "I'm Diana. Nice to meet you."

Diana slashed at a minion. These things were really interesting, as magical constructs went. Much more interesting than Lux's screeching voice.

"Nice to meet you too." Lux took a few steps forward to just outside the range of Diana's turret. "I'm glad I've found such a civil, friendly, and cheery person to talk to."

She started laughing again.

"Will you please just be quiet?" Diana snapped, leaping forward straight at the infuriating girl.

Before she could even clear the line of minions, Lux threw a ball of light from her wand. The ball hit a minion, then continued through it to hit her in the chest, exploding in a flash of light. The light surrounded her, grabbing her feet and binding them to the ground. It didn't stop her forward momentum, though, and she tumbled forward, just catching herself before her face hit the ground.

Diana glared up at Lux, who waved at her. She tugged at her feet, but a magic force held them firm.

A strangely familiar magic force.

Now that was a thought.

The magic released her feet and she jumped up and back behind the line of magical puppets.

If anything, the girl seemed emboldened by her attempted assault. The little witch put on an exaggerated pouty face. "Poor Diana, it couldn't have been easy for you in a group of sun worshippers looking like that."

She flicked a ball of light at Diana and her line of minions. It exploded and took down a good half of them.

"Why are you the _Scorn_ of the Moon, anyway?" Lux mused, a dark gleam in her eye. "Shouldn't the moon like you? Or is even your love for the moon unrequited?"

Snarling, Diana called the moon's power to her and charged again.

The edge of Lux's mouth twitched, and she simply watched wide eyed and innocent as Diana hurtled towards her.

But instead of attacking, Diana phased behind Lux, knocked her wand away with her sword, and brought her blade to the girl's throat.

"Did you really think I would not see through your deceptions?" Diana knocked her onto her back and farther away from her wand. "If you think you will steal my magic that easily, think again."

Lux's expression stayed chipper, if resigned, even with Diana's blade nestled under her chin. "Oh well. I've never been able to get the hang of whatever power source you celestial magic knights draw from anyway. And Leona was even willing to sit down to help m-"

Diana cut her off by sliding her blade into her throat.

As the girl's body faded, Diana couldn't help but grant her a grudging respect. At least she'd come clean, in the end.

But she attacked the minions in her lane with renewed vigor regardless. Maybe if she could take down the tower before Lux returned. Then she wouldn't have to listen to that infuriating laugh.


End file.
